¡Sira! - El nombre del amor
by NoBreathe
Summary: Él era el que sabía percibir los pequeños detalles, esos que le dan magia a la vida: la brisa que anuncia la primavera, el silencio que precede a la tormenta, la calidez de una mirada. Pero ella estaba ciega, y cualquier matiz escapaba a su percepción. Adelante, chico, haz que tus pequeños detalles se conviertan en grandes hechos; hazle notar el calor que desprende tu corazón.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: clase magistral

* * *

"El más difícil no es el primer beso, sino el último"  
Paul Géraldy.

...Seguro que ese ni sospechó lo que me pasaría a mí. Soul "Eater" Evans.

* * *

La luna brillaba con un tono amarillento y con su típica forma de tajada de melón perenne, de sonrisa macabra y encías sangrantes. Cuatro gatos maullaban fuera, escalando por los muros grises de las calles, y no se levantaba ni la brisa ligera.

Era una noche de verano tranquila, como cualquier otra.

Pero no por ello debía ser una noche normal.

De hecho, ésta sería la más anormal de las noches en el pequeño apartamento de Death City al que Maka y Soul apodaban casa.

Como la mayoría de los viernes por la noche, el chico se encontraba viendo la tele acomodado en su querido sofá. Se había tumbado cuan largo era, y cambiaba de canal sin mucho interés. Típico del verano: no había nada en la tele.

Pero eso no sería un problema: tendría diversión para el resto de la noche sin necesidad de la caja tonta.

Maka llegó a casa. Era fácil adivinarlo; sus botas resonaban contra la madera del suelo tan fuerte como siempre. Además de que era la única que tenía llaves del apartamento además de él.

Hasta el leve agitar de su larga chaqueta la identificaba en pocos segundos.

Era lo que tenía llevar viviendo juntos tanto tiempo. Y tener oído de músico. Uno acaba percibiendo los pequeños detalles como algo más, algo que nunca falta, y que cuando lo hace, se nota.

Por eso, cuando la calma se esfumó de los pasos de Maka, Soul supo que aquella era una noche anormal.

La joven se plantó en medio del salón, mirando directamente a Soul, levemente ruborizada y con la respiración acelerada. Él se incorporó un tanto, sin soltar el mando de la tele.

-¿Sucede algo? Pareces alterada.

Maka pareció relajar un poco los músculos. Comenzó a desviar la mirada, nerviosa. Pero ¿qué diablos pasa?

¿Alguien que se lo aclarara al ahora confuso Soul?

-Sí... Bueno, a ver... -Maka tomó asiento al lado de Soul en el sofá. La tele continuaba con su infernal ruido de anuncios-. Necesito que me hagas un favorcillo.

-Sí, vale. ¿Qué es?

Maka se giró para mirarle, aparentemente tranquila. Pero a Soul no le engañaba. Su pecho vibraba con los alocados latidos de su corazón, transmitiéndolo por el cojín del sofá.

-Verás... Recuerdas que hoy era mi primera cita con Kid, ¿no?

-Sí... -Contestó él, intentando esconder sus celos bajo su común máscara de indiferencia. Le daba tanta rabia que hubiera sido él la persona de la que se hubiese enamorado. Era injusto. Él era su arma, sus almas estaban hechas tal para cual, llevaba a su lado mucho más tiempo. Pese a que él sabía que el amor era algo incontrolable y sin opción a elegir, le parecía injusto-. ¿Qué pasa?

-Pues, que él me ha ido a besar..., pero al final yo no le he dejado.

Los músculos de Soul se habían tensado pra volverse a destensar instantes después. Maka había hecho un amago de lo que sería su perdición.

-¿Y eso? -Pudo preguntar tras semejante susto.

-Es ahí donde va el favor -Maka le miró, con la súplica brillando en los ojos, y Soul necesitó leerle los labios para creerse lo que acabaría de decir-. Necesito que me enseñes a dar un beso.

Soul se arrebujó lo más lejos de Maka que pudo, con la cara pálida. Esa frase... ¿había salido de sus labios? ¿se lo había imaginado?

-¿¡P-P-P-Perdona!? -exclamó, sin dar crédito a lo que estaba transcurriendo aquella noche.

-Es que nunca he besado a nadie, y tú eres mi mejor amigo...

-Pero ¿cómo no vas a haber besado a nadie, si tienes dieciséis años? ¡Que un beso no te sorbe el alma, por si no lo sabías!

Un rápido y certero Maka-chop fue a parar al centro del cráneo de Soul. Fue leve, pero dejó marca.

-¿Me vas a ayudar o no? -le preguntó con tono de réplica.

-Veamos..., ¿por qué no usas un peluche para tus intentos? ¡Te digo yo que funciona! ¡Anda, ve y pruebas!

-¿Me ves a mí con cara de conservar peluches con mi edad? -le espetó, casi indignada.

Huy. Era verdad. En aquella casa no había nada más que libros, libros y más libros. Cómo no.

Soul se rascó la cabeza, en parte para pensar, en parte por el dolor del golpe recibido.

-¿Tú no leías tanto? De algún beso has tenido que leer.

-¿Te crees que unas descripciones empalagosas y poco objetivas sirven? ¡Además, ni siquiera me acordaría!

Tenía razón. Ningún beso se puede comparar con el tacto de la realidad.

Soul respiró hondo, intentando tranquilizarse.

-Maka, el primer beso siempre parece el más difícil, pero lo único que debes hacer es dejarte llevar...

-Pero, ¿y si no estoy a la altura de las circunstancias? ¿Y si me rechaza porque no soy lo suficientemente buena besando? -las lágrimas en sus párpados estaban a punto de rebosar.

-Tú lo que eres es tonta -un pellizco en el antebrazo de Soul le hizo soltar una exclamación de dolor-. Una tonta y una insegura. Maka, si te quiere es por lo que eres, no por cómo besas -dijo, con una leve sonrisa tranquilizadora en los labios.

Pero la chica no cejó en su empeño. Sujetó a Soul por los hombros y empezó a zarandearlo como a un muñeco de trapo.

-¡Soul, ayúdame! ¡No quiero meter la pata!

-¡¿Y cómo narices pretendes que te ayude si no es con eso?!

Oh, oh. Creyó que ya entendía por dónde iban los tiros. Maka había vuelto a ponerse roja como un tomate, y él había quedado completamente paralizado. ¿No pretendería...?

-¿Yo? -murmuró, casi inconscientemente.

-Tú eres muy popular entre las chicas, has tenido que besar a más de una. Por favor, Soul, enséñame. Necesito sorber de tu experiencia con estas cosas.

La estatua pétrea de Soul se rompió en pedazos. Estaba hablando en serio.

Tenía que ser una broma.

Cuando se recompuso, parpadeó varias veces, para comprobar que aquella escena no eran ensoñaciones suyas. Altas horas de la noche... qué malas son.

-Tú te has fumado algo y ni tú sabes el qué -soltó en medio del silencio.

El segundo Maka-chop de la noche retumbó por todo el salón.

.

-Yo aún no lo entiendo -le dijo Soul a Maka, gesticulando demasiado y mirando al suelo sin comprender, mientras pasaba al cuarto de ella-. ¿Por qué no le besaste y ya?

Se tiró de mala manera sobre la cama de la chica. Ella se limitó a sentarse a su lado, mirando al suelo. Era verdad, ¿no había leído en tantas novelas escenas de amor, de besos incontenibles y de pasión? ¿Por qué no se había comportado como uno de esos personajes? ¿Acaso no era capaz de dejarse llevar, tenía que tenerlo todo estudiado, pensado y preparado para que algo saliera bien?

Nunca había hecho algo que no se basara en eso.

-Entonces, ¿me enseñarás? -le preguntó suplicante a Soul.

El chico sabía que era la oportunidad de su vida de decirle lo que sentía a través de un beso. Pero, ¿sería uno solo suficiente?

Bueno, lo primero era ayudarla.

Tan sólo de pensarlo, la sangre ascendió hasta adueñarse del color de su piel por completo, para sustituirlo por un rojo intenso.

Ahora que lo pensaba... ¿cómo se enseña a besar?

-¿Y qué demonios quieres saber? ¡Es un simple beso, no hay más! -el joven se empezaba a desesperar.

-Pues, no sé... ¿Teoría hay mucha?

Soul se llevó una mano a la frente, en un claro gesto típicamente llamado _face palm. ¿_Esta chica no hacía nada más que pensar en los estudios, o qué?

-No... no hay mucha, tranquila. Veamos...

El chico se incorporó en la cama, y miró hacia la pared que tenía en frente, ordenando los puntos que iba a exponer.

-A ver, lo primero es que debe ser un momento especial, ¿vale? No tengas prisa en dar un beso. Recuerda que se trata de disfrutarlo. Tampoco hace falta que sea demasiado largo; es el primero que das. No intentes hacerte la experta. La podrías cagar -Soul se puso los dedos índice y pulgar bajo la barbilla, pensativo-. Ah, y mantén tus manos apoyadas en él. En su hombro, por ejemplo. Si estáis sentados, la pierna también podría valer.

-..."manos sobre su cuerpo..." repetía Maka, mientras lo apuntaba todo en una pequeña agenda que había sacado de la nada. Justo como hacía con los libros de sus Maka-chops.

Soul vio aquella escena demasiado absurda. Le arrebató el cuaderno de las manos a Maka y lo arrojó lejos. Él hacía las cosas a su manera.

-¡Oh, para ya de ser tan cerebrito! ¡Besar es algo físico; no apuntes cosas innecesarias!

-Está bien -dijo Maka, resignada-, entonces pasemos a lo físico -concluyó, con un leve rubor en el rostro.

La sangre volvió a las mejillas de Soul. ¿De verdad iba a arrebatarle su primer beso?

Sería más feliz que un niño con zapatos nuevos.

Maka se giró hacia Soul sobre la cama, y lo miró decidida, pese a sentir los nervios en la boca del estómago. Por su parte, Soul la miró, con la tensión brillando en sus ojos.

-Bueno, ¿cuál es el primer paso? Me acerco, ¿no?

Maka se impulsó hacia delante de golpe, hasta situarse a pocos centímetros del chico. Ante tan repentino acto, Soul se echó hacia atrás.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Lo he hecho mal?

-Mejor sé más sutil a la hora de moverte, anda -le contestó, bastante nervioso.

-Vale, vale... Y las manos sobre ti, ¿no? Así -le dijo, mientras le acariciaba la rodilla derecha con cuidado-, despacito.

-S-Sí, sí -musitó, sin poder apenas vocalizar. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta Maka del sonrojo de Soul aún?

Quizá estaba demasiado concentrada en controlar el suyo.

-Y ahora me acerco...-susurró, mientras sus rostros se aproximaban. Los latidos del corazón de Soul eran más que palpables.

No podía aguantar más.

-Muy bien, sí -cortó, empujándola hacia atrás con ambos brazos-. Hasta ahí todo claro. Ahora, el beso en sí.

Había sido la excusa perfecta para darle un respiro a los nervios que le embargaban. Pero ahora lo había empeorado todo.

-¿Y cómo hay que juntar los labios, y todo eso? -preguntó Maka, con una voz inocente del todo adorable.

-Pues giras así la cabeza, para que la nariz no se tropiece -le explicó, tras relajarse y tomar varias bocanadas de aire-. Y luego pegas los labios con los suyos con cuidado... y lo demás sale solo.

-¡Muy bien! -Exclamó Maka, levantándose de la cama y alzando un puño, decidida-. Tú déjamelo todo a mí. Sólo debes ser mi maniquí, ¿vale?

-Si de verdad has encontrado el momento adecuado, Kid no se va a queda quieto ¿no crees? -le dijo, prácticamente sin darse cuenta. Aquellas palabras habían salido de sus labios iconscientemente.

-Ah, claro. Tienes razón. Pero, ¿serás capaz de hacerlo? Quizá te estoy pidiendo imposibles...

Soul la miraba con una mueca mientras decía aquellas palabras. Estaba demasiado ciega.

"Por supuesto que puedo, atontada", se dijo para sus adentros.

-Bueno... Haré lo que pueda -fue lo que respondió en voz alta.

-¡Ok! -Maka volvió a tomar asiento al lado de Soul-. ¡Adelante!

La chica respiró hondo para relajarse y concentrarse en todo lo que acababa de aprender. Soul también tomó aire, para mitigar los nervios que le embargaban por aquella situación. Estaba a punto de besar a su maestra de armas. Algo que había querido ya desde hacía un año.

Maka se acercó poco a poco al rostro de Soul, mientras posaba su mano en la misma rodilla en la que lo había hecho en la prueba. Con los nervios en un puño y el corazón en el otro, agachó un poco la cabeza para encontrarse frente a frente con Maka.

Estaban tan cerca que el chico podía sentir el calor de su aliento sobre su piel.

Y aquello le estremecía.

-¡Ay! -Saltó Maka, alejándose un poquito de Soul-. ¡No puedo! ¡Es que, es tan raro...!

-Simplemente no pienses. Besa y ya -Soul estaba harto de que las palabras salieran de su boca sin permiso.

Pero Maka ya se había preparado para terminar con el beso.

Juntó sus labios con los de Soul, justo en el momento en el que él empezaba a dudar sobre lo que estaba haciendo.

Fue un beso simple, con poco movimiento, sólo esencia. Torpe también, pero lo significaba todo para Soul.

El joven decidió sujetar la barbilla de Maka con la mano en la que sostenía el corazón, mucho mejor que la de los nervios; ya había temblado suficiente aquella noche. Sus rostros se juntaron un poco más, y el beso se hizo mucho más estable y sólido.

Pero Maka se separó poco a poco de él de nuevo, haciendo a Soul desprender sus dedos de su barbilla, y poniendo fin a ese momento extraño e indescriptible.

-Uf -suspiró Maka, con una sonrisa-, ¿y bien? ¿Qué tal lo he hecho?

Soul no contestó. Simplemente la miraba. Observaba los labios y las mejillas levemente sonrojadas de la chica, su expresión aliviada, su postura relajada. Todo, para garantizar que aquello había sido real.

Y lo había sido.

¡Lo había sido! ¡Aquel calor que había llegado a su piel, el tacto de sus labios, todo había sido de carne y hueso!

-Increíble -susurró, revelando sus pensamientos en voz alta con aquella palabra.

-¡Sí! -Chilló ella, loca de contenta. Acto seguido, se arrojó al cuello de Soul y lo abrazó con fuerza-. ¡Gracias, Soul! ¡Gracias!

Pero Soul no podía compartir del todo su alegría. Si no era capaz de ver todo lo que sentía hacia ella con ese beso, ¿era que no había significado nada para ella? ¿No había sido capaz de expresarle su amor correctamente?

¿O es que ella no era capaz siquiera de concebir algo por parte de su arma que no sea amistad?

En ese caso, eso no había sido un primer beso. No había habido amor.

-De nada -susurró, desalentado.

Maka le propinó un beso en la mejilla, y salió del cuarto en pos de un cálido baño, dejando solo a Soul en su cuarto.

Pero el chico no hacía otra cosa que mirar con los ojos como platos a la puerta, donde había estado Maka hace unos instantes, con la mano sobre su mejilla.

Ese beso sí que había tenido sentimiento, por poco que fuese, y él había sido capaz de percibirlo. Quizá fuera gratitud sólo, pero la calidez que ahora sentía era mucho mayor comparada con la que había sentido en el otro beso.

Uno acaba percibiendo los pequeños detalles como algo más; se hacen de notar en nuestro interior, y si ese leve sentimiento había sido un detalle, quizá Maka también lo hubiese sentido en su corazón.

¿Quizá hubiera un atisbo de posibilidad de que ella sintiera algo por él?

Soul se recostó en el colchón, agotado mentalmente por aquella "lección" que había tenido que darle a su técnico. Decidió que la noche hoy acabaría a las once, la hora que marcaba ahora mismo el reloj de pared.

Y allí, entre los cojines de la cama de Maka, cayó profundamente dormido.

-CONTINUARÁ-

* * *

**¡Hola, lectores! Hoy traigo esta pequeña serie, que lo más probable es que acabe siendo un three-shots. En especial, este capítulo se lo dedico a Robinevans, por llevar apoyándome desde mis inicios en mi serie más avanzada, "El alhelí negro". ¡Muchas gracias!**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

**Esta vez, dedico el capítulo a todas las personas que pusieron como favoritos el One-shot preferido de mi perfil, "¿Me das un caramelo?". Sois ni más ni menos que treinta y cinco personas. Gracias. Sois un verdadero cielo :).**

**Y ahora, disfrutad con el segundo capítulo de ¡Sira!**

* * *

Capítulo 2: Grifos abiertos, libros mágicos y ataques por sorpresa

Maka abrió el grifo de la bañera y el sonido del caer del agua invadió todo el baño. Relajaba bastante, la verdad. Había sido una noche extraña, y el corazón continuaba retumbando en su pecho como lo había estado haciendo instantes atrás junto a Soul. No sabía por qué, pero una ligera calidez la había embargado durante su "primer beso". Será que todos los besos se sienten así, se dijo, rozándose con el índice lo labios húmedos. Una leve sonrisilla apareció dibujada en su rostro. En ese caso, los besos eran lo mejor del mundo.

La chica recordó las palabras de Tsubaki, quien le había dado todo tipo de consejos en el amor: "Maka, el primer beso debe ser con alguien a quien tengas cariño de verdad". Y lo había hecho. Ella quería mucho a Soul; era su arma, ¿cómo no lo iba a hacer? Además, no había alguien mejor que él para enseñarle a besar. Había sido la mejor decisión que había podido tomar en su vida.

Aunque hubiera destrozado a su compañero.

Pero, claro, ¿cómo iba a saber eso ella? Estaba cegada por lo que sentía hacia otra persona. Era imposible que se diera cuenta.

Se desnudó y se metió lentamente en la bañera, embriagándose con esa dulce sensación digna de dioses que siempre transmite el agua caliente. La espuma empezó a invadirlo todo. Maka se acomodó, y exhaló un largo y placentero suspiro. Aquello era el paraíso.

Pero no pudo evitar recordar la escena en la que Kid intentaba besarla. Debía haber parecido tonta intentando evitar sus labios. Pero, ¿y él? ¿No debía de haberse sentido desilusionado, o incluso haber pensado que no le quería de verdad?

No, no podía ser. Ella le quería. Ella le...

La imagen de Soul durante toda la "clase" de hace un rato se repitió en su cabeza: su sonrojo, su alteración, su fascinación al terminar el beso...

Decidió que iba siendo hora de dejar de pensar. Cerró fuertemente los párpados y hundió la cabeza en el agua tibia hasta que no pudo contener más la respiración, y sacó a todo correr la cabeza, tomando una profunda bocanada de aire.

Vaya. No había funcionado. El beso seguía rondando su cabeza y parecía que no se iría de allí jamás.

Recordó las palabras de Tsubaki sobre los besos: dijo que eran como palabras, cada una tenía un significado. Algunas incluso podían tener varios, siendo casi contrarios.

¿Cuál habría sido para Soul el significado de ese beso?

Un leve murmullo la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Alzó un tanto la barbilla para mirar al suelo del baño, y lo que vio no le gustó nada. Se había dejado el grifo abierto, y el suelo se había inundado. Abrió los ojos como platos, e intentó reaccionar lo antes posible. Cerró a toda prisa el grifo, y salió de la bañera para secarse e ir corriendo a por una fregona.

Se envolvió en la toalla y se calzó las sandalias. El suelo estaba muy escurridizo, y por pocas se la pega contra el lavabo. Consiguió agarrar el picaporte de la puerta y la abrió, haciendo que el agua se extendiera por el pasillo irremediablemente.

_Mierda_.

Lo primero que hizo fue entrar a su cuarto a ponerse algo más que la toalla encima.

Claro que, encontrarse a Soul dormido en su cama cambiaba un tanto sus planes.

Tuvo que llevarse la ropa interior y el pijama al cuarto de su arma para poder cambiarse. Cerró la puerta tras ella, con un suspiro exasperado. ¿Por qué tenía que sucederle aquello en ese preciso instante?

Bueno, no había tiempo de hacerse la víctima. Dejó la toalla sobre la mesita de noche de Soul y se vistió lo antes que pudo. Muy pocas veces había entrado al cuarto de Soul, más que nada porque no le interesaba. Supuso que el cuarto de un chico no sería el mejor lugar en el que disfrutar de la lectura; además, teniendo su habitación, ¿qué más quería?

Se abotonó la camisa del pijama y recogió la toalla de donde estaba. Cuando lo hizo, reparó en un marco de fotos que estaba justo debajo, y el cual había caído al poner la toalla encima. Maka lo incorporó de nuevo sin mucho interés, pero de repente reparó en la foto que el marco mostraba: salían los dos juntos en sus vacaciones de invierno. Recordaba que habían visitado pistas de esquí, y habían pasado una semana entera de montaña en montaña buscando las cuestas más extremas. Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. ¿Qué tendría de especial aquella foto como para que la tuviera enmarcada allí, al lado de su cama?

Quizá porque apenas tenían fotos en las que salían juntos. Juntos y sonrientes, por cierto.

Maka no se demoró más. Fue a fregar el baño al instante, dejando de lado sus divagaciones. Quería cerrar el día, echarse en la cama y leer hasta quedarse dormida. Como hacía siempre.

.

Soul se encontraba en medio de una multitud, y estaba empezando a agobiarse. No podía moverse entre tanta gente, no podía respirar, se tropezaba constantemente... Incluso le estaban dando ganas de abrirse paso con sus cuchillas.

Pero algo atrajo su atención hacia el suelo, algo que estaba siendo pisoteado por todo el mundo, y nadie se daba cuenta de ello. Algo que pasaba desapercibido a todos los ojos, menos a los suyos.

Porque él captaba muy bien los pequeños detalles.

Lo recogió, mirándolo intrigado, y vio de lo que se trataba.

Era un libro. ¡Un libro! Como todos los que había en casa. Lo abrió, sin saber por qué lo hacía, y se dio cuenta de que se había confundido: no era un libro, sino cómic. Era un manga, por cierto.

Pero, ¿por qué tenía una portada tan poco atrayente? De cuero marrón y sin dibujos... era muy raro.

Ignorando los empujones de la gente y, sin saber muy bien por qué, comenzó a leerlo.

Lo primero que salía era una niña pequeña mirando al frente, de pelo corto y desordenado, con expresión de enfado, sacudiéndose el polvo de los hombros. Ocupaba las dos páginas enteras, pero no parecía ser una escena muy importante. ¿Por qué estaba ocupando tanto espacio entonces?

Reparó en que un pequeño bocadillo de diálogo salía hacia una esquina del papel, y lo leyó.

"Menos mal que por fin me recoge alguien"

Soul miró el libro sin comprender. ¿Qué clase de trama era esa?

Pasó la página para continuar leyendo. Para su sorpresa, continuaba la misma chica ocupando el mismo espacio, pero ahora estaba con los brazos en jarras y lo miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"¡Anda, si es quien yo quería encontrar!", decía ahora.

Al chico comenzaron a temblarle las manos. Se estaba empezando a asustar. De verdad que no sabía qué clase de mente podría haber creado ese manga.

Pasó otra página. Y allí continuaba la chica, plantada delante de él, mirándole decidida.

"No me puedo creer que la estés dejando ir. Eres de lo que no hay".

Soul quiso cerrar el libro y lanzarlo lejos, pero se quedó mirando el pequeño texto completamente atónito. Ese libro le estaba leyendo el pensamiento.

Era imposible.

Pasó las siguientes páginas sin creer lo que leía.

"¿Que quién soy yo? Pues a alguien a quien tienes encerrada ya durante demasiado tiempo ahí dentro, Soul", decía el diálogo, mostrando a la niña con una expresión de réplica.

Soul lo encontraba todo absurdo. Si abría el cómic por la mitad, seguía teniendo la respuesta a la pregunta que se formulaba en ese momento. ¿Acaso era un libro mágico?

"Me llamo Sira, y sé que me conoces muy bien, pero no caes en quién soy", decía ahora.

-Es imposible -susurró, hojeando el tomo y eligiendo páginas al azar. Siempre aparecía la siguiente frase correspondiente a lo que acababa de leer, fuese la página que fuera.

"Soul, Maka te quiere. Sólo necesitas darle un empujón y abrirle los ojos. Si no, Kid se te va a adelantar".

-Sí, claro. Como si fuera tan fácil.

Pasó otra página. Lo que se encontró le sobresaltó. La niña se había echado a reír delante de sus narices. Ahora decía:

"¡Anda ya, si hasta la has besado y todo!"

-Pero ella no lo ha tomado como un beso de amor. Sólo era una "prueba" para su beso con Kid. Me considera su mejor amigo... -susurró, abatido.

"...Y, aun así, has intentado que se pusiera en contacto conmigo, ¿no? Has procurado que sintiera tu amor por ella".

Soul pasaba las páginas del libro y mantenía una conversación con él. Cualquiera que lo viera se habría quedado con la boca abierta. O bien hubiera llamado a un manicomio.

-¿Qué quieres decir con "ponerte en contacto con ella"?

En la siguiente viñeta se la veía suspirando de desesperación.

"Si no lo entiendes ya, es un caso perdido, Soul. Intenta averiguarlo tú solito. No será tan difícil cuando ella me conozca".

Soul estaba empezando a cansarse de tanta intriga. Le insistió al libro, pero no soltó prenda.

"Y ahora me voy, que empieza _Hora de_ _aventuras_".

La siguiente página ya estaba en blanco. Soul volvió a hojear el libro, pero incluso las páginas del principio, que ya había leído, habían perdido los dibujos y se reducían al color blanco del folio.

-¿Hora de qué? Espera, no me has respondido... ¡Sira! -exclamó sobre las páginas del manga, intentando hacer que volviera y le aclarara el remolino de dudas que se había formado en su cabeza.

Definitivamente, aquello era absurdo.

.

Se secó el sudor de la frente con la manga del pijama y soltó un suspiro de alivio. Había conseguido limpiarlo todo antes de que se formara ninguna clase de gotera. Complacida por su trabajo, recogió el cubo y la fregona y los devolvió a la cocina. Pero, al regresar a su cuarto, vio que había un _pequeño _gran problema: Soul continuaba allí, completamente dormido. Maka se apoyó en el quicio de la puerta y esbozó una leve sonrisa: parecía un cielo cuando dormía. Tan tranquilo, con esa cara de paz...

"Pero, ¿qué estoy pensando?", se dijo, desechando esos pensamientos y yendo decidida a despertar al chico. Llegó a su lado y se sentó al filo de la cama.

-Soul, Soul... Vamos, despierta...-le susurraba al oído, mientras zarandeaba su hombro con cuidado.

Él empezó a murmurar palabras que la chica no conseguía descifrar. ¿Estaría hablando en sueños?

-Si...ra... -consiguió entender Maka de entre todas las palabras.

Soul alzó los brazos aún durmiendo, y agarró de repente a Maka de la camisa del pijama. A la chica le pilló por sorpresa, y al instante se vio encerrada entre los brazos de su arma, tumbada a su lado. La chica, inmovilizada, se dijo que ya era suficiente de problemas por hoy. Estaba demasiado cansada como para tratar de luchar ahora contra él.

Dejó que el sueño le cerrara los párpados y se arrebujó en el pecho de Soul. Volvió a sentir cierta calidez, pero la asoció a la cercanía entre los dos.

Lo que no sabía es que aquel calor que tan bien se sentía se encontraba en su interior.

Dejó que la respiración acompasada de Soul guiara la suya. Aquella noche no leería.

Más que nada porque no era una noche normal.

-CONTINUARÁ-


End file.
